Aishiteru
by Kela
Summary: Ran meint hinter Conans Geheimnis zu kommen, doch dann taucht Shinichi plötzlich unerwartet für kurze Zeit wieder auf auf.....
1. Du, du bist Shi Shinichi, stimmt's

"Du...du bist...Shi...Shinichi, stimmt's?"  
  
Hallo zusammen! Also, da ich ein großer Detektiv Conan Fan bin habe ich es jetzt doch tatsächlich zu Stande gebracht eine FF zu schreiben!  
  
Dies ist meine absolut erste FF, also seid bitte nicht so streng mit mir, aber ich möchte mich noch verbessern und bitte hiermit um massenhaft Kommentare!!! *auf Knien anfleh* ^^  
  
Hiermit bedanke ich mich jetzt mal bei allen, die mir schon ein Kommentar geschrieben haben, vielen vielen vielen Dank!!! *verneig*  
  
*noch mehr will*  
  
Ich habe mir wirklich viel Mühe gegeben und auch ziemlich lange gebraucht, bis ich mich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte sie zu veröffentlichen, also hoffe ich doch, dass sie euch gefällt!  
  
Bitte bitte schreibt mir, was euch gefallen hat(hoffentlich viel), was nicht und wie ich mich verbessern kann. Kritik! Bitte!!!!  
  
Und ich widme diese Fanfic meiner lieben Tora!!, die sie als erstes gelesen hat und mich dazu ermutigt hat sie zu veröffentlichen! *knuddel*  
  
So, genug geplappert, lest einfach selbst (und schön bis zum Schluss ^^)  
  
....enjoy!!  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte von Meitantei/Detective Conan liegen bei Gosho Aoyama und  
  
ich mache keinerlei Profit mit dieser FF! Ebenso gehören sämtliche Personen nicht mir, ich benutze sie nur ^_^  
  
******  
  
" ......" =gesprochenes  
  
/.......\ =gedachtes  
  
*......* =Handlung  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aishiteru...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shinichi!!" Ran schreckte aus ihrem Traum hoch und saß nun kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. Ihr Schrei durchbrach die nur von dem Zirpen der Grillen erfüllte Stille der Nacht. Der Schweiß, der auf ihrer Stirn perlte glitzerte im Mondlicht, dass durch das Fenster hereinfiel und es war eindeutig Angst und etwas Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme zu hören.  
  
Ein schwaches, verschlafenes, gemurmeltes: "Ja...?" kam aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes.  
  
"Conan?"  
  
"...hm...?"  
  
"Ach nichts,...schlaf ruhig weiter."  
  
Und schon kurz darauf war wieder das gleichmäßige Atmen des sowieso nie wirklich wach gewesenen kleinen Detektivs zu hören. Ran stand auf, ging zum Fenster und schaute in die vom Mondlicht erhellte Nacht. Sie versuchte verzweifelt sich an ihren Traum zu erinnern, stieß aber auf eine Nebelwand. Das einzige, was sie noch wusste war, dass es um Shinichi ging und dann...???  
  
"Shinichi, wo bist du nur?" Fragte sie sich mehr selbst. Aus Conans Richtung war ein Röcheln und anschließend wieder das gleichmäßige Atmen zu hören. Ran legte sich, wieder ins Bett, starrte an die Decke und fand den Großteil der Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr. Ihr viel einfach nicht mehr ein, was sie geträumt hatte.  
  
Conan erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die sein Gesicht wärmten. Irritiert sah er sich im Zimmer um. Rans Bett war leer, sie musste wohl schon aufgestanden sein.  
  
/Ach ja, wir sind ja gar nicht bei den Mouris.\ fiel ihm ein.  
  
/Wir befinden uns in einer Art Schullandheim auf einer Klippe direkt am Meer. Da aber Ferien sind und gerade keine Klasse hier einquartiert ist, ist es relativ ruhig. Kogoro, na ja eher gesagt ich hatte ja das Rätsel um ein verschwundenes Erbstück der Familie Hino, die Eigentümer dieses Hauses gelöst und aus Dankbarkeit dürfen Ran und ich hier eine Woche kostenlos Urlaub machen. Kogoro wollte lieber in Tokio bleiben, er hätte noch einen Fall zu lösen und die Polizei sei ohne ihn ja aufgeschmissen, das ich nicht lache, ohne mich und meine brillante Schlussfolgerungsgabe ist der doch verloren. Außer uns beiden wohnen zu Zeit nur Herr und Frau Hino selbst, ein schon etwas älterer, freundlicher Maler, der sich durch die Ruhe und das Meer inspirieren lassen wollte, ebenso ein Musiker und außerdem noch ein Meeresforscher im Haus, also nur 8 Leute. Ran hatte das Angebot sofort angenommen und wollte das ganze als eine Art Sondertraining nutzen da ihr bald ein Karatewettkampf bevorsteht und ich wollte sie begleiten. Sie wirkte schon seit einiger Zeit etwas angespannt und leicht reizbar auf mich, was ja sonst gar nicht ihre Art war.\  
  
Conan erhob sich, setzte seine Brille auf und schleppte sich ins Bad. Eine viertel Stunde später betrat er dann frisch und munter den Frühstücksraum, indem sich bereits die anderen Gäste eingefunden hatten.  
  
"Guten Morgen Ran!" Sprach er Ran an.  
  
"'Morgen" gähnte sie zurück.  
  
"Du siehst müde aus."  
  
"Ja, ich habe schlecht geschlafen....*gähn*.., oh, 'tschuldigung!"  
  
Conan setzte sich zu ihr.  
  
/Sie sieht wirklich müde aus, ob sie schlecht geträumt hat?....\  
  
Doch seine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen als Ran ihn fragte, ob sie gleich nach dem Frühstück an den Strand gehen sollen, welchem er mit seinem Grundschülerlächeln zustimmte.  
  
Von der Klippe aus, auf der das Schullandheim platziert war führte ein schmaler Weg direkt hinunter zum nun leeren Privatstrand der Pension. Es war ein herrlicher Tag und die Sonne schien wunderbar warm auf ihre Köpfe.  
  
"Wir haben wirklich Glück mit dem Wetter", meine Ran.  
  
Sein Blick schweifte über die blaue in der Sonne glitzernde Wassermasse.  
  
"Ja, wirklich," meinte er langsam, "nicht so wie im Urlaub letztes Jahr, damals konnten wir ja kaum ins Me...."  
  
/Oh, Nein?, er schlug sich schnell, seinen fehler bemerkend die Hand vor den Mund, /ich bin schon wieder zu unvorsichtig, was red' ich denn da, ich bin doch jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr als Conan unterwegs und der kann das gar nicht wissen...\  
  
"Woher weißt du dass denn???"  
  
/Das kann er doch gar nicht wissen, er war doch gar nicht dabei, es sei denn, er....\ Ran musterte Conan genaustens und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ach, äh", er setzte seine eingeübte Grundschülerunschuldsmiene auf, "Ähm, tja, dass hat Sonoko mal erzählt, ja, genau, sie hat mir mal erzählt, dass du, Sonoko selbst und Shinichi letztes Jahr zusammen mit noch mehreren anderen Klassenkameraden für ein paar Tage ans Meer gefahren wart und dass das Wetter sooooo schlecht war."  
  
/Mann, wie kann ich nur so unvorsichtig sein, hoffentlich kauft sie mir das ab.\  
  
"Aha", Ran sah ihn ziemlich ungläubig und zweifelnd an, beließ es aber dabei.  
  
/Irgendwie hab' ich das Gefühl, dass er mir was verschweigt, aber was nur, es ist schon seltsam...\  
  
"Los!", rief der Kleine plötzlich, "gehen wir ne Runde ins Meer schwimmen!" -mehr um abzulenken, als das er Lust gehabt hätte-, aber es machte ihm dann doch riesigen Spaß mit Ran im Meer zu toben.  
  
Die beiden planschten und schwammen so lange im tiefblauen Gewässer, bis sie sich vollkommen k.o. zurück zu ihren Handtüchern schleppten und sich in den weichen Sand fallen ließen, und auch Ran schien auch etwas fröhlicher, als zuvor.  
  
/Es ist wirklich seltsam. In letzter Zeit ging es mir nie übermäßig gut und ich musste auch so viel an Shinichi denken, aber wenn ich mit dem Kleinen zusammen bin, fühle ich mich immer gleich besser, es ist schön Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen...aber irgendetwas ist auch seltsam an ihm...er ist anders als andere Kinder seines Alters...\  
  
Ohne, dass es ihr unbedingt bewusst war, beobachtete sie Conan den ganzen Tag und seine Haltungen und Bewegungen erinnerten sie oft an etwas, oder jemanden, sie wusste nur nicht genau an was, oder wen. Aber es schien ihr so vertraut. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie schon öfter, ignorierte es aber stets oder tat es als Zufall ab.  
  
Diesen Abend saß Conan auf der Klippe und starrte auf die feuerrote Sonne, die gerade dabei war im golden glitzernden Meer zu versinken.  
  
Der Wind wehte durch seine Haare und aus seinen Gesichtszügen sprach Nachdenklichkeit, ja, fast etwas trauriges. Ran trainierte zur Zeit Karate im eigenen Dojo des Schullandheimes. Einige Zeit saß er nur so da und vor seinen Augen tauchte immer wieder ihr Gesicht auf.  
  
Er traf sie dann kurz darauf beim Abendessen an, sie sprach aber kaum ein Wort, sondern sah Conan die ganze Zeit nur mit einem prüfenden, alles- durchdringenden Blick an. Anschließend verschwand sie im Bad und man hörte schon bald das Rauschen der Dusche. Conan, der vollkommen müde und ausgepowert vom vielen schwimmen und toben im Meer war, beschloss sich schon einmal schlafen zu legen.  
  
/Oh, wie ich diesen Körper hasse, ich will endlich wieder als Oberschüler Shinichi Kudo leben können. Na ja, ich kann wohl kaum mehr tun, als geduldig zu sein und die Augen nach Gin und Vodka offen zu halten. *gähn*, ich glaube, ich schlafe jetzt lieber erst mal.\  
  
Die Dusche rauschte und das Wasser lief über Rans von Training verschwitzten Körper.  
  
/Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Diese Haltungen, diese Bewegungen, wie er sich manchmal verhält, das alles erinnert mich....an....an Shinichi, aber wieso nur? Er sieht ihm auch so verdammt ähnlich, so wie Shinichi, als wir noch Kinder waren.  
  
Und wenn ich Conan dann darauf anspreche verhält er sich oft übermäßig kindlich. Er ist schon süß,...na ja, wahrscheinlich bilde ich mir das ja auch nur ein, aber ab und an habe ich wirklich manchmal das Gefühl ich hätte Shinichi im Kleinformat vor mir.\ Das Wasser lief über ihre glatte Haut und schon bald fühlte sie sich erfrischt und wohl.  
  
/Ach, Quatsch, was red ich den da, höchst Wahrscheinlich kommt das nur davon, dass ich Shinichi so vermisse und so viel an ihn denken muss. Es ist doch Schwachsinn.\  
  
Sie verließ das Bad.  
  
/Der Mond ist wirklich toll heute Nacht, Vollmond, ob er den auch gerade sieht?....Wo bist du nur Shinichi, mein Shinichi?!? Und wann kommst du endlich zurück?? Warum bist du noch nicht zurück??...Warum mache ich mir nur solche Sorgen um ihn??\  
  
Ran beschloss noch nicht schlafen zu gehen, sondern noch über so viele Fragen nachzudenken, die ihren Kopf füllten. Sie stand draußen an der Kippe, das Gesicht zum Meer gewandt in ihrem schönen blauen Kleid, mit welchem der Wind sanft ihre Beine umspielte und schaute auf die endlose Wasserfläche. Der silberne Vollmond spiegelte sich in den leichten Wellen der Brandung und verlieh dieser Nacht etwas äußerst romantisches. Sie musste an Shinichi denken, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Er war jetzt schon so lange fort. Einerseits war sie wütend auf ihn, weil er sich nicht meldete, weil sie sich solche Sorgen machte. Andererseits wurde ihr, seit er verschwunden war erst richtig bewusst, wie viel er ihr bedeutet und nun fehlte.  
  
Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, der Wind blies sie von ihrem Gesicht und ließ sie hinter ihr in der Nacht verschwinden.  
  
Nicht weit von ihr saß der Maler über seiner Staffelei, was Ran aber gar nicht registrierte.  
  
Irgendwann beschloss sie dann doch ins Bett zu gehen und als sie das Zimmer betrat war Conan bereits fest im Land der Träume. Sie ging zu ihm.  
  
/Wie süß er doch aussieht, wenn er schläft\  
  
Seine Brille war zu Boden gefallen, weshalb sich Ran nach dieser bückte und sie aufhob. Um festzustellen, ob sie auch nicht zu Bruch gegangen sei, schaute Ran kurz hindurch und wollte sie dann schon wieder auf Conans Nachttisch legen, doch etwas war merkwürdig. Wieder nahm sie die Brille und sah hindurch, setzte sie ab, sah wieder durch die Gläser, immer wieder, doch was sie sah, war seltsam; sie sah nichts,...keinen Unterschied.  
  
/Die Brille hat ja gar keine Stärke, es ist gewöhnliches Glas, aber warum sollte Conan eine Brille ohne Schliff tragen?\  
  
Ran legte sie langsam wieder auf den Nachttisch und ging ins Bett, doch sie konnte nicht schlafen, viel zu sehr füllten lauter Gedanken ihren hübschen Kopf.  
  
/....Shinichi...., aber nein, quatsch...unmöglich...., wie komme ich überhaupt auf so was? Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Ich glaub ich bin nur übermüdet! Conan ist ein Grundschüler, Shinichi jetzt schon 17.........., Aber eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit besteht schon...\  
  
Sie verwarf diesen Gedanken und kurz darauf übermannte sie dann doch die Müdigkeit und sie fiel in einen traumlosen, ruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Als Conan am nächsten Morgen aufwachte schlief Ran noch, leise ging er erst ins Bad und anschließend in den Frühstücksraum.  
  
"Hey, guten Morgen, Kleiner. Wo hast du denn deine hübsche Freundin gelassen?", fragte der Musiker, der bereits mit den anderen Leuten am Tisch saß.  
  
"Sie kommt bestimmt gleich", antwortete Conan beiläufig und setzte sich auch dazu.  
  
"Wusstest du, dass sie gestern Nacht noch ziemlich lange draußen stand?", fragte der alte Maler und als Conan verneinte berichtete er weiter: "Ich habe sie gesehen. Hm, Sag mal, weißt du,....ob sie einen Freund hat, oder ob es jemanden gibt, den sie liebt und der ihre Liebe auch erwidert?"  
  
Conan, welcher unmerklich rot anlief schaute verdutzt drein:  
  
"Na ja, ich denke, das könnte man so sagen, aber wieso wollen sie das denn überhaupt wissen? Beziehungsweise, wie kommen sie überhaupt darauf??"  
  
Der Künstler antwortete:  
  
"Na ja, eigentlich geht mich das ja wirklich überhaupt nichts an," und er lacht, "aber sie sah so wunderschön aus, als sie da so stand, dass ich sie einfach zeichnen musste, siehst du;...hier", der Maler packte eine relativ große Zeichnung aus und gab sie Conan.  
  
"Ich kann das Bild nicht gebrauchen, möchte es dem Mädchen aber auch nicht geben, das wäre mir glaube ich...irgendwie peinlich.", er lachte wieder. "Vielleicht kannst du es ja ihrem Freund geben, du kennst sie doch, ja!?!...Ich wüsste sonst nicht, was ich mit der Zeichnung machen soll. Zum Wegwerfen ist sie zu schade...Ich frage mich, woran sie wohl gedacht haben mag, sie sah so traurig aus, wer weiß,...eventuell vermisst sie jemanden...", der Maler grinste vielsagend von der Seite in das verwirrte Gesicht des Kleinen.  
  
Conan zuckte auf das Bild starrend mit den Schultern, obwohl er eine Ahnung hatte, woran Rans Gedanken gehangen haben mögen.  
  
Sie stand da, die Haare und ihr blaues Kleid nach hinten geweht, der Mond schien auf ihr von Traurigkeit erfülltes Gesicht und Tränen glitzerten leicht in ihren Augen. Die Zeichnung war wirklich sehr detailgetreu und gut gezeichnet, mit lauter winzigen Einzelheiten.  
  
Conan stimmte der Anblick traurig, da er sehr wohl wusste, oder sich zumindest denken konnte, woran Ran in diesem Moment gedacht hatte.  
  
"...Ran...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
Am Nachmittag waren er und Ran wieder zusammen am Strand. Es war zwar sehr heiß, aber am Himmel waren auch einige Wolken zu sehen und ein sanfter Wind blies ihnen ins Gesicht.  
  
/Ran erscheint mir sehr abwesend heute\  
  
"Du Raaaaaaan, sag mal....", doch Conan wurde mitten im Satz von dem Mädchen unterbrochen.  
  
"Conan, wie gut siehst du eigentlich?"  
  
"Häh, was meinst du?"  
  
"Na ja, ich meine, wie sehr du die Brille eigentlich brauchst, weil du sie ja fast nie ablegst, höchstens vielleicht mal zum schlafen.", fragte sie möglichst beiläufig und gelassen.  
  
Conan, der sich etwas überrumpelt fühlte, antwortete schnell  
  
"Ähm, also ohne Brille bin ich blind wie ein Maulwurf, deshalb lege ich sie auch nie ab." Wieder legte er seine Grundschülerunschuldsmine auf, mit der er schon so manches mal einiges erreicht hatte.  
  
/Wie kommt sie nur auf die Frage?\  
  
Ran sah etwas Überrascht über diese Antwort aus.  
  
/Er lügt, aber warum nur und warum trägt er diese Brille? Aber wenn er sie nicht aufhat, ja, dann sieht er Shinichi wieder sehr ähnlich....\, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
Die Beiden lagen noch eine Weile am Strand, jeder seinen Gedanken nachgehend, bis es schließlich Spätnachmittag war.  
  
"Ran, hey Raaaan!?!"  
  
Sie schlug die Augen auf.  
  
"ja, was ist denn?"  
  
Sie hatte viel nachgedacht, sich den Kopf zermartert und war dabei immer wieder zu einem Schluss gekommen, den sie für vollkommen verrückt hielt.  
  
Conan antwortete: "Sieh mal, der Himmel! Er ist vor Wolken schon ganz schwarz, es fängt sicher gleich an zu regnen und zu gewittern. Wir sollten lieber zurückgehen!"  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Conan. Es ist ja schon richtig dunkel geworden."  
  
Beide nahmen ihre Sachen und Conan lief vor ihr den Pfad zum Haus hoch, doch als er nur noch ca.20m von der Eingangstür entfernt war, rief ihn auf einmal Ran, die plötzlich stehen geblieben war. Also blieb auch er stehen und drehte sich um.  
  
"Was ist denn? Komm, wir gehen rein, es donnert schon und wird sicher gleich ein Gewitter geben."  
  
Rans wunderschöne, tiefblaue Augen starrten wie gebannt aus ca.5m Entfernung in die seinen.  
  
"Ran??"  
  
"Du...du bist...Shi...Shinichi, stimmt's?" 


	2. Willst du es nicht endlich zugeben?

Willst du es nicht endlich zugeben??  
  
"Du...du bist...Shi...Shinichi, stimmt's?"  
  
"WAS? Ab..aber..." , antwortete Conan vollkommen verdutzt.  
  
Sie starrte ihn kurz an, da brüllte sie schon fast mit Wut und Zorn in ihrem Gesicht:  
  
"Los, gestehe!"  
  
"Aber Ran, was redest du denn da? Das ist doch Schwachsinn, ich bin doch ein Grundschüler.", versuchte sich Conan, dem das Ganze ziemlich unangenehm wurde rauszureden.  
  
/Oh nein, bitte nicht Ran.\  
  
"Du..., ja, du musst...du musst Shinichi sein. Du bist kein normales Kind, dafür bist du oft viel zu diszipliniert und verhältst dich viel zu erwachsen. Au...", sie schluckte, "außerdem, weiß ich jetzt genau, dass mich deine Haltungen, die Art, wie du redest, dich bewegst und verhältst immer an Shinichi erinnern. Ansonsten siehst du ihm auch noch verdammt ähnlich aus,...so, wie Shinichi in seiner Kindheit... Und, wenn du nicht Shinichi bist, warum solltest du dann eine Brille aus Fensterglas tragen und vorgeben du hättest eine Sehschwäche?"  
  
"A...aber Ran", Conan bekam nur noch ein Stottern heraus, er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie so bescheid wusste.  
  
/Ach, deshalb hatte sie mich dass mit der Brille gefragt...Aber, was mach ich denn jetzt?\  
  
"Und, und", setzte Ran wieder an, "du weißt Sachen, die Conan gar nicht wissen kann. Ich bin vielleicht kein Detektiv, oder Hochintelligent, wie du es Shinichi Kudo, aber ich bin doch nicht blöd!!!!" Rans Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Conan brachte kein Wort heraus, sondern konnte sie nur anstarren. Die ersten Regentropfen fielen nun und vermischten sich mit Rans unerbittlichen Tränen, die ihr während sie gesprochen hatte in die Augen gestiegen waren und nun über ihr Gesicht liefen. Sie sank auf ihre Knie, sah ihn aber immer noch wie gebannt an.  
  
"Shinichi...du bist...los, gib's zu." Ran flüsterte nun fast und ihr trauriger Blick brachte Conan fast zum Verzweifeln.  
  
/Nein...nein, ich kann...ich darf es ihr nicht sagen, das wäre viel zu gefährlich für sie, es...es ist besser so...auch, wenn ich es dir sagen möchte, Ran,...es...es tut mir so Leid, bitte Ran...\  
  
"Also, Ran, ich hab keine Ahnung, was du da redest! Ich bin ein Kind, ein ganz gewöhnlicher Grundschüler, das weißt du doch! Und Shinichi ist mein Vorbild, ich war früher oft bei ihm und versuche immer ihn nachzumachen." Er versuchte seine "Kindlich-Miene" aufzulegen, doch es beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass ihm das diesmal nicht so richtig gelang, er war viel zu verwirrt und durcheinander.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte es angefangen in Strömen zu gießen und von Rans Gesicht tropfte das Wasser nur so, obgleich es nicht nur die Regentropfen waren. Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern kniete nur im nassen Gras, mit den Händen nach vorne abgestützt und starrte auf den Boden.  
  
"Ran, wir sollten wirklich rein gehen, du erkältest dich noch...", meinte er leise und vorsichtig, versuchte zu ihr durchzudringen.  
  
Doch sie knallte ihm nur ein von schluchzen erfülltes "Lügner,.. Verschwinde!" ins Gesicht.  
  
/Versteh einer die Frauen\, dachte sich Conan noch kurz, doch als er Ran da so verzweifelt im Regen weinend sah, wollte er irgendwie nicht gehen. Sie schluchzte und weinte herzzerreißend. Wäre nicht in diesem Moment Frau Hino gekommen, hätte ihn gepackt und ihn aus dem strömenden Regen ins warme Haus geschleppt ("Du erkältest dich noch, Kleiner", meinte sie) hätte Conan Ran wahrscheinlich doch sein Geheimnis gestanden. Rans Anblick machte ihn wahnsinnig, er wollte nicht, dass sie so leiden musste. Und an allem war er noch Schuld. Er wollte sie glücklich sehen, wollte, dass sie fröhlich war und doch...doch, konnte er es ihr nicht sagen, musste sie leiden lassen...  
  
Die Hausherrin wickelte ihn in eine Decke und setzte ihn vor den Kamin, in dem die Flammen loderten.  
  
Auch Ran holte sie herein, doch diese zog sich direkt in ihr Zimmer zurück.  
  
Das Feuer knisterte und Conan versuchte eine Antwort auf die Frage, was er nun tun sollte zu finden. Er konnte Ran noch nicht mal mit dem Stimmentransposer anrufen, denn es gab hier nur ein Telefon und sein "Mini- Ohrring-Handy" hatte er nicht dabei.  
  
/Verflucht\, das musste also warten, bis sie wieder in Tokio wären. Aber spätestens morgen müsste er ihr wieder in die Augen sehen. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, wieso, aber aus irgend einem Grund nahm er sich das Telefon, dass im Aufenthaltsraum auf dem Tisch stand und wählte Professor Agasas Nummer.  
  
"Ja, hier Agasa", ertönte nach wenigem Tuten eine Stimme.  
  
"Professor? Hier ist Conan!"  
  
"Ach, Hallo Conan, äh, Shinichi...wie auch immer. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Na ja, ehrlich gesagt nicht so berauschend."  
  
"Oh, was ist denn los?, weshalb rufst du an?"  
  
"Nun, weshalb ich anrufe, weiß ich selber nicht so genau, sie haben ja nicht rein zufällig von heute auf morgen ein Gegenmittel entwickelt, dass mir meinen alten Körper wiedergeben würde?"  
  
"Aber, Shinichi, wie stellst du dir das vor? Wo soll ich dass denn hernehmen? Mir aus dem Ärmel zaubern? Nein, so einfach ist das nicht, tut mir Leid."  
  
"Ja, das hatte ich sowieso erwartet, aber ne Frage war's wert."  
  
"Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte der Professor weiter.  
  
Ach, es ist nur, weil Ran gefährlich nah dran ist meine wahre Identität herauszufinden, aber das will ich nicht. So gerne ich es ihr alles gestehen würde, es ist einfach zu gefährlich!...Gibt's denn gar keine Möglichkeit mir wenigstens für kurze Zeit meinen eigenen Körper wiederzugeben?"  
  
"Tja, Shinichi, was soll ich dir jetzt dazu sagen? Die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir jetzt einfallen würde, wäre eine ähnliche Reaktion hervorzurufen, wie damals, als du diesen chinesischen Schnaps getrunken hattest, den Heiji Hattori mitgebracht hatte. Man müsste nur etwas anderes finden, aber das ist zu gefährlich, man weiß nie, wie dein Körper reagieren würde."  
  
Conan, der hellhörig geworden war, fragte weiter:  
  
"Können sie wenigstens etwas nachforschen und versuchen so etwas zu finden? Nur so für alle Notfälle"  
  
"Ich rate dir dringstens davon ab, das ist zu gefährlich, aber ich kann ja mal etwas experimentieren und suchen, ob ich etwas finden werde kann ich allerdings nicht versprechen. Ich melde mich, sollte es was neues geben. Aber es würde nicht sonderlich viel bringen, denn die Wirkung wäre ja nicht langfristig."  
  
"Gut, trotzdem danke!", sagte Conan, legte den Hörer auf, und starrte wieder in die knisternde Glut...  
  
/Na ja, wenigstens etwas...\  
  
Ran lag in ihrem Bett in dem dunklen Zimmer, welches nur gelegentlich durch die hellen Blitze des Gewitters erhellt wurde, den Kopf in einem Kissen vergraben. Der Regen prasselte laut gegen die Fensterscheibe und der Donner grollte gelegentlich.  
  
/Warum, warum habe ich nur so reagiert?, und warum, warum, will er es nicht zugeben? Ich glaube ich wollte es einfach nie wahrhaben, doch jetzt bin ich mir sicher, ganz sicher. Aber wieso hat er mir nie etwas gesagt?....Ich bin so verwirrt. Einerseits froh, dass ich weiß, wo er ist und dass es ihm gut geht. Andererseits bin ich so fürchterlich wütend. Er war immer da, wenn ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, wenn ich geweint habe, ihn vermisste. Ich habe Conan als eine Art kleinen Bruder angesehen, mit ihm alles geteilt, ich hatte immer dass Gefühl ihm alles sagen zu können; auch meine Empfindungen für Shinichi, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er...dass er es selbst war. Oh, mein Gott, er weiß dass ja jetzt alles...alles...Aber er hat mir nie etwas gesagt, obwohl er immer gewusst hat, wie sehr Shinichi, ER, mir fehlt. Er war einfach still und hat zugesehen, wie ich leiden muss...Wieso hat er sich mir nie anvertraut?, ob er mir nicht vertraut? Außerdem, warum will er es einfach nicht zugeben? Ich kann es mir zwar selbst nicht erklären, aber ich bin mir einfach 100%ig sicher, dass er wirklich Shinichi ist...mein Shinichi...Ich möchte, dass er es mir sagt, er wird sicher seine Gründe haben,...oder...\  
  
Conan graute es davor Ran am nächsten Tag in die Augen zu blicken und er hatte lange überlegt ihr nicht doch die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber er glaubte einfach es sei besser so, wenn er sie nicht damit belasten müsste. Als er Ran schließlich morgens beim Frühstück antraf, wirkte sie recht fröhlich , obwohl Conan schnell ihre geröteten Augen und die darrunterliegenden Schatten in ihrem Gesicht bemerkte.  
  
/Oh, Ran...\  
  
Er versuchte ihr zwar so weit wie möglich unauffällig aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch sie rief ihm gleich ein fröhlich lächelndes,  
  
"Guten Morgen Conan, hast du gut geschlafen?", entgegen.  
  
Dieser antwortete völlig perplex:  
  
"Ja,...danke."  
  
Sie verhielt sich äußerlich vollkommen normal, doch Conan detektivischer Sinn sagte ihm, dass Ran sich nicht wirklich so fühlte, wie sie sich gab.  
  
Aber auch auf der Zugfahrt nach Hause sprach sie ihn nicht auf die Sache an, starrte dennoch immer wieder mal sehnsüchtig, gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Aber Conan traute sich auch nicht so ganz sie danach zu fragen. Doch dann, kurz vor Tokio, sprach sie ihn direkt und ohne Vorwarnung an; "Willst du es nicht endlich zugeben?"  
  
"Äh, was denn, wovon redest du,...Ran? Ich, ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst!", stotterte Conan etwas überrascht auf ihre plötzliche Frage.  
  
"Oh, doch, mein Freund, du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine!"  
  
Conan schüttelte ganz energisch den Kopf.  
  
"Bitte sag mir doch die Wahrheit,...Shinichi...", ihre Stimme war nun ganz leise geworden.  
  
/Oh, Ran, weshalb bist du nur so hartnäckig? Aber glaub mir, es ist besser, so, wenn du es nicht weißt,...noch nicht.\  
  
Kurz darauf ertönte dann die Lautsprecheransage für Tokio und rettete Conan somit aus dieser Situation. Der Zug fuhr in den Bahnhof ein und Kogogro begrüßte die beiden auf dem Bahnsteig. Die zuvor noch so ernst gewesene Ran war nun wieder wie ausgewechselt. Freudig lief sie ihrem Vater entgegen, wobei Conan nur hinterher trottete.  
  
"Hallo Mausebein, wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Gut, danke Paps, aber Conan und ich haben Bärenhunger, wir hatten Frühstück als letzte Mahlzeit."  
  
"Ach, der Hosenscheißer lebt ja auch noch", antwortete der selbsternannte Meisterdetektiv geringschätzig. "Na schön, gehen wir was essen."  
  
Ca. 1 Stunde später verließen die drei das Restaurant wieder.  
  
"Ah, wenn dass nicht lecker war...", tönte Kogoro.  
  
/Jaja, von wegen, mal wieder pure Nudeln, wie großzügig von dir Onkelchen!\  
  
Conan gähnte.  
  
"Hm, es ist schon ganz schön spät, wir sollten nach Hause fahren.", meinte Ran.  
  
Gesagt, getan, doch kaum hatte das Mädchen die Haustüre geöffnet fiel ihnen schon ein Berg leerer Bierdosen zusammen mit ein paar Fertiggerichtpackungen, schmutzigem Geschirr und Wäsche entgegen, sodass Ran erst gar nicht ans schlafen denken zu brauchte.  
  
"Oh, Paps....Ich glaub's ja nicht, kaum bin ich mal eine Woche nicht da...*seufz*" 


	3. Bist du, bist du das wirklich? Shinichi?

"Bist du ..., bist du das wirklich? Shinichi?"  
  
Conan versuchte Ran, die fürs Erste mit dem Haushalt beschäftigt war die nächsten Tage so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hatte sie auch mehrmals mit dem Stimmentransposer angerufen, doch sobald er sich als Shinichi gemeldet hatte, hängte sie einfach auf. Er hatte auch darüber nachgedacht den Professor zu bitten mit Shinichis Stimme bei Ran anzurufen, währenddessen er sich als Conan bei ihr zeigte, doch sie hängte ja immer gleich auf. Und die Zeit vergingen einfach unausstehlich. Er musste dringend etwas unternehmen.  
  
Doch erst mal unternahm Conan, wenngleich auch nicht unbedingt begeistert, eine Menge mit den "Detective Boys", sprich Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko und Ai und achtete möglichst unauffällig darauf so wenig wie denkbar zu Hause zu sein, bis sich schließlich dann eines Abends Professor Agasa meldete.  
  
Ran, ich geh noch mal kurz weg!", rief Conan nur noch mal in die Detektei hinein, nachdem er den Hörer wieder aufgelegt hatte und nun die Tür hinter sich zu schlug. Er vernahm zwar noch Rans Stimme, die nach ihm rief, reagierte aber nicht mehr, sondern lief in Richtung Professor Agasas Haus davon.  
  
"Hallo Professor!", keuchte er, als er endlich ankam.  
  
"Ach, hallo Shinichi! Komm mit, ich hab es im Labor stehen.", erhielt er als Antwort.  
  
Sie betraten das Labor und Agasa nahm ein Reagensglas mit einer durchsichtigen, dampfenden Flüssigkeit vom Tisch.  
  
"Hier, das ist es!"  
  
"Und wenn ich das trinke werde ich für kurze Zeit wirklich wieder zu Shinichi?", fragte Conan ganz aufgeregt.  
  
"Na ja, ich will nichts versprechen, aber ich habe die letzten paar Nächte durchexperimentiert und falls meine Berechnungen richtig sind, müsstest du für ca.6Stunden wieder deinen alten Körper bekommen. Ich hab es auf der Basis des Schnapses und mit Ais Hilfe entwickelt, und verlängert, wobei ich ja mit einrechnen musste, dass du damals Grippe hattest und dein Körper geschwächt war. Außerdem ja auch noch, dass du damals resistent geworden bist. Und somit..."  
  
"Jaja, schon gut Professor", fiel ihm Conan ungeduldig ins Wort, "und das wird wirklich funktionieren?"  
  
"Also, ich gebe dir nicht mein Wort drauf und ich übernehme auch nicht die Verantwortung , aber töten kann es dich nicht."  
  
"Oh, wie überaus beruhigend", meint der geschrumpfte Schülerdetektiv in äußerst sarkastischem Ton. "Nun, versuchen kann ich es ja."  
  
Er nahm das kleine Glas, roch erst mal daran, setzte es dann zögernd an die Lippen, sah den Professor noch mal an und trank es schließlich in einem Zug aus.  
  
"Nun, ich spüre nichts...", meinte er fast ein wenig enttäuscht.  
  
"Warte, warte! Damals hat es ja auch Zeit gebraucht, bis die Wirkung eintrat."  
  
Conan setzte sich auf das Sofa und wartete. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann merkte er, wie ihm plötzlich immer heißer und heißer wurde und schon bald stellte sich das bekannte Gefühl ein, als würden sein Körper explodieren. Es wurde immer heftiger, sodass seine Kleidung schon an seiner Haut klebte, bis er schließlich laut aufschrie und dann seinem eigenen Ich, Shinichi Kudo, im Spiegel verschwitzt und keuchend gegenüber stand.  
  
"Es......Es hat geklappt, es hat wirklich geklappt, ich bin beeindruckt, Professor!", staunte Shinichi nicht schlecht.  
  
"Ja, aber denk dran, wir habe jetzt 19.30 Uhr, dass du maximal bis 1.30 Uhr heute Nacht Zeit hast, 6 Stunden!"  
  
"Gut, ich werde dran denken!", sagte darauf der sich nun begeistert seine eigenen Klamotten anziehende Shinichi. "Ich könnt mich sofort wieder daran gewöhnen."  
/Ah, wo kann Conan denn jetzt noch hingewollt haben?\  
  
Ran saß alleine zu Hause, denn außer Conan, der ja einfach weggelaufen war, hatte auch Kogogro das Haus auf einen Anruf von Inspektor Megure hin verlassen.  
  
Ran, die auf Conan warten wollte und gerade ihr Zimmer abstaubte, war ziemlich gedankenversunken, als sie ihren Nachtschrank abwusch und ihr dabei das Bild von Shinichi und ihr in die Hände fiel, dass immer dort stand. Es war umgefallen, sie nahm es auf, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und starrte es einfach nur an.  
  
Im Radio wurde gerade "Secret of my heart"[1] von Kuraki Mai angespielt und Ran versank vollkommen in ihren Gedanken. Sie starrte auf das Bild, dass sie fest in ihren Händen hielt, nahm nicht mehr viel von ihrer Umgebung wahr und dazu wiegten sie die Töne der Musik in einen Tranceartigen, melancholischen Zustand.  
  
/Shinichi...Warum sagt Conan es mir nicht? Zwar bin ich fürchterlich sauer auf ihn , aber ich will ihn nicht dazu drängen, denn sicherlich hat er seine Gründe, dass er es mir verschwiegen hat, da bin ich mir sicher, ich vertraue ihm, aber warum, warum nur hat er...\ Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanke gerissen und "befand" sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Das Lied im Radio verstummte und das "Ding Dong" der Haustürklingel ertönte ein weiteres Mal im Haus. Ran stand auf und bewegte sich langsam zum Eingang, vor dem sie Conan vermutete, da ihr Vater gemeint hatte, er sei wohl nicht vor nächsten Tag zurück. Ran öffnete die Tür und wollte schon zu einer Strafpredigt à la -Warum läufst du denn einfach weg Conan?- ansetzten, doch so weit kam sie erst gar nicht, als sie merkte, dass sich keineswegs der kleine süße Grundschüler auf der Schwelle befand, sondern...  
  
"Shi...Shinichi...", meinte Ran leise und ließ dabei das Bild fallen, welches sie immer noch in ihrer Hand hielt, denn das, was sie da sah, war das letzte, was sie vermutet hätte.  
  
"Hallo Ran!", antwortete diese Stimme, dieses Lächeln, diese Augen, all das, was sie so lange verzweifelt vermisst hatte. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass er jetzt plötzlich so einfach vor ihrer Türe stand.  
  
"Bist du..., bist du das wirklich? Shinichi?" Sein Name verließ sanft ihren Mund. Dieser sah sie immer noch lächelnd an.  
  
"Natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht?"  
  
/Aber er, er...wie ist das möglich? Er ist doch Conan. Wie?...\  
  
Ihre Gefühlswelt war in diesem Moment, in dem er so unwiderstehlich lächelnd einfach vor ihr stand ein einzigen Chaos; sie war überrascht, erstaunt, glücklich, aufgeregt und sehr verwirrt und dazu mischte sich noch ein anderes Gefühl...  
  
Eine Träne fiel zu Boden...  
  
"Du...du...Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"  
  
Der Angesprochene sah sie nun vollkommen verdutzt an, doch Ran hob nun ihren Kopf und so blickte Shinichi in Rans gläserne, wässrige blaue Augen in ihrem verwirrten Gesicht.  
  
"Was...?",fragte er vorsichtig, nun nicht mehr lächelnd, er hatte eigentlich erwartet sie würde sich freuen.  
  
"Du weißt genau, was ich meine...Conan Edogawa...Los! Sag es mir!...Wie?...und vor allem warum?...Um mich auszuspionieren, um mich leiden zu lassen, mich leiden zu sehen? Ist das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz?", brüllte ihm ihre traurige Stimme entgegen.  
  
"A...Aber Ran...," Ihr Anblick ließ ihn verzweifeln. "Wovon redest du überhaupt?"  
  
"Lüg mich nicht an!! Warum behandelst du mich nur so? Macht es dir Spaß mich weinen zu sehen? Kannst du nach Belieben zu einem Kind werden um mir Leid zuzufügen?"  
  
"Ran...Ran, sieh mich an!!!", sagte er nun etwas fester, bestimmt, entschlossen, aber nicht laut, sondern ganz ruhig und nahm ihre Hände. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihm in die tiefblauen Augen, diese Augen, die sie plötzlich ganz ruhig werden ließen.  
  
"Ran, ich weiß nicht, wovon genau du sprichst, aber du solltest mich besser kennen. Selbst wenn es so wäre, wie du sagst, wüsstest du genau, dass dies nicht meine Beweggründe wären...niemals.", sprach er fast zärtlich. Beide standen immer noch im Hauseingang.  
  
"Dann sag mir", ihre Stimme war jetzt ganz ruhig, doch immer noch glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen. "Sag mir, wie und warum du zu Conan wurdest, ...bitte..."  
  
"Ran, ich...", setzte Shinichi an, doch in diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon und er brach ab. Nach kurzem zögern setzte Ran sich in Bewegung und nahm den Hörer ab.  
  
"Ja, hier Detektivbüro Mouri...Ach, Hallo, Professor Agasa...WAS???? Conan ist bei ihnen...", ungläubig blickte sie zu Shinichi, der Mittlerweile hereingekommen war, das Bild aufgehoben hatte, welches Ran entglitten war, und nun unschuldiggrinsend auf dem Sofa saß.  
  
"Ja...ja...", sprach Ran weiterhin in das Telefon. "Würden sie mir Conan mal kurz geben?...Danke...Ja, Hallo Conan, bist du das?...Ja...Eine Versammlung der "Detective Boys" bei Professor Agasa?...Ja, in Ordnung, du kannst bleiben...aber komm morgen Früh gleich nach Hause, ja....ok...viel Spaß!"  
  
Wie apathisch legte sie den Telefonhörer wieder auf.  
  
"Das...das war Conan, er bleibt über Nacht bei Professor Agasa..." , sagte sie langsam mehr zu sich selbst als zu Shinichi, der ein /Der Stimmentransposer ist schon ein nützlicher kleiner Apparat\ in sich hinein lächelte.  
  
Langsam kam Ran wieder zu sich.  
  
/Aber, wie,...wie kann das sein? Wie kann ein und die selbe Person an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein? Conan ist bei Professor Agasa, ich habe ja mit ihm gesprochen und Shinichi ist hier..., aber das würde ja heißen, dass...dass Conan gar nicht Shinichi ist...aber...aber ich war doch so sicher...Ist das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz?\ Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte dann zu dem Schülerdetektiven, der sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete.  
  
/Nein, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?...Es sind wirklich zwei Personen...ein Grund- und ein Oberschüler!...Jetzt im Nachhinein komme ich mir ganz schön blöd vor. Ich habe ja auch schon mit Shinichi seit seinem Verschwinden telefoniert. Er kann gar nicht der Kleine sein...ich sollte mich wohl bei ihm entschuldigen, glaube ich...\  
  
Eine kurze Stille trat im Raum ein und keiner von beiden wusste so wirklich, was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Äh, möchtest du Tee?", fragte Ran Shinichi immer noch leicht verstört.  
  
"Gern!", kam als Antwort und Ran verschwand darauf hin in der Küche, nur um kurze Zeit später mit einem Tablett und zwei herrlich duftenden Tassen Tee wieder das Zimmer zu betreten. Sie reichte Shinichi eine und setzte sich dann neben ihn, jedoch ohne ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Es...es tut mir leid, ich war wohl ganz schön dumm, was?", sie starrte auf die sanften Wellen ihres Tees in der Tasse, die sie in ihren Händen hielt.  
  
"Hm, was meinst du?", stellte sich Shinichi unwissend.  
  
"Na ja, dass ich dich für Conan gehalten habe, aber weniger das, sondern, dass ich dich solch dummer Beweggründe beschuldigt habe, ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen.", sie senkte ihren Kopf, es war ihr peinlich.  
  
"Ach, längst vergessen", antwortete der hübsche Detektiv und nippte an seinem Tee.  
  
"Hey, der ist gut!", lächelte er, worauf er auch wieder ein Lächeln auf Rans Gesicht zauberte.  
  
"Sag mal, hast du etwas Zeit? Ich hab gehört, dass heute ein großes Fest veranstaltet werden soll, mit Feuerwerk und allem. Hast du Lust mit mir hin zu gehen?"  
  
"Klar!!", platzte es aus Ran heraus, die nun überglücklich war, da sie anfing wirklich zu realisieren, dass ihr Shinichi, den, den sie liebte und den sie so furchtbar vermisst hatte nun wirklich neben ihr saß. 


	4. my angel just wait for me

my angel...just wait for me...  
  
Ein paar Minuten später hatte Ran sich etwas übergezogen und verließ mit Shinichi das Haus.  
  
Die Abendluft war wunderbar frisch und klar, als die beiden nebeneinanderspazierend die Straßen entlang gingen. Sie unterhielten sich vollkommen normal, über die Schule und alles mögliche andere, worüber man halt so redet und lacht, es fiel jedoch nie auch nur ein Wort über Shinichis Abwesenheit.  
  
Als sie schließlich nach längerem Marsch den Festplatz, nahe dem Park, erreichten, war die Veranstaltung, die um 0.00Uhr mit einem Feuerwerk ihren Höhepunkt erreichen sollte schon voll im Gange. Lauter Lichter, Buden, Musik und buntes Treiben fröhlicher Leute erhellte die laue Nacht. Die beiden Oberschüler hatten viel Spaß und Ran fühlte sich glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie genoss die den fröhlichen Abend zusammen mit Shinichi und so verging die Zeit wie im Flug, bis sich dass Fest langsam seinem Höhepunkt näherte; es war 23.30 Uhr.  
  
"Hey, Ran?"  
  
Die angesprochene, die gerade ihren Becher leergetrunken hatte drehte sich um. Shinichi nahm sie beim Arm und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt mit sich.  
  
"Komm, wir gehen in den Park, von dort aus haben wir sicher einen tollen Blick auf das Feuerwerk."  
  
"Äh, na schön.", gab die mitgezogene Ran zurück.  
  
Im Park war es angenehm ruhig und man hörte nur noch leise den in der Ferne tobenden Lärm der fröhlichen Menschen auf dem Fest. Es war relativ leer hier, sie trafen auf fast niemanden. Sie gingen nebeneinander, Shinichi ein Stückchen vor Ran. Irgendwo im Gebüsch raschelte auf einmal etwas und eine Eule schuhute in der Dunkelheit.  
  
"Ähm, was glaubst du war das?", fragte Ran etwas ängstlich.  
  
"Hm, wahrscheinlich irgendein Tier.", gab Shinichi gelassen zurück.  
  
Doch plötzlich sprang etwas aus dem Gestrüpp hinter Ran hervor, diese machte einen Sprung nach vorne, stolperte über eine Unebenheit im Boden und wäre wohl unsanft gefallen, doch Shinichi, der sich blitzschnell umgedreht hatte fing sie auf und half ihr wieder auf die Beine.  
  
"Nur eine Katze.", beruhigte er die in der Dunkelheit leicht errötete Ran, die sich immer noch auf seinen Arm stützte.  
  
"Oh..., ja, Danke!...Dumm von mir mich so zu erschrecken, entschuldige", brachte sie hervor und ließ seinen Ärmel, an den sie sich geklammert hatte wieder los.  
  
Sie gingen noch ein Stück weiter, in Richtung eines freistehenden Hügels, von dem aus man einen großartigen Ausblick hatte.  
  
/Es ist schon seltsam\, versank Ran in ihren Gedanken, während sie sich von Shnichi mitziehen ließ, /jetzt war er so lange weg und nun ist alles so, als wäre nichts gewesen...aber ich...aber ich...ob er mich wohl auch vermisst hat?...Wohl kaum, er hatte wahrscheinlich nur seine Kriminalfälle im Kopf...oder? Es ist komisch , ich bin so froh, dass er da ist, einfach nur da ist, aber ich...\  
  
Sie waren jetzt fast ganz auf den Hügel gestiegen und betraten nun die gerade Hauptfläche. Der Mond schien mild und das Gras schien zu glitzern, unter ihnen leuchteten die tausend Lichter der Stadt und über ihnen die der Sterne.  
  
Ran blieb stehen und sah zu Boden. Shinichi, der ein Stück vor ihr gegangen war, bemerkte dies und drehte sich um, sodass sich die beiden nun genau gegenüber standen. Ran blickte auf und schaute nun in Shinichis wundervolle blaue Augen. Der Wind umspielte die beiden sanft.  
  
"Was ist los, warum bleibst du stehen?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
"Shinichi...", flüsterte sie fast, "ich...ich hab dich so vermisst...", brachte sie schließlich leise hervor und Tränen stiegen ihr wieder langsam wieder in die Augen. "Warum hast du mich nur so lange alleine gelassen?", fragte sie weiter.  
  
"Ran, ich...", aber weiter kam er auch dieses Mal nicht.  
  
"Und dann,...dann tauchst du einfach wieder auf und tust, als sei nichts gewesen..." Tränen rannen nun über ihr Gesicht und ihr Anblick machte Shinichi unheimlich betrübt. Ran sah wieder zu Boden und eine glitzernder Wassertropfen fiel von ihrem Gesicht auf einen Grashalm, der sich leicht in Wind wiegte.  
  
"Hab...habe ich dir denn gar nicht gefehlt?", ihre Worte waren nur ein Flüstern im Wind. Einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille, als wäre alles einige Sekunden für sie stehen geblieben. Doch dann rührte sich Shinichi und kam langsam auf sie zu. Ran blickte auf, fast etwas erschrocken, als er immer näher auf sie zukam. Sein Gesicht war traurig, doch er kam ruhig und zielstrebig auf sie zu, blieb stehen, legte dann seinen Arm, für Ran vollkommen unerwartet, um ihren Hals und den anderen auf ihren Rücken. Ran, welche über diese Umarmung völlig fassungslos war, rührte sich erst nicht, hob aber dann auch ihre Arme und legte sie um ihn.  
  
"Doch...", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr, "Du hast mir wahnsinnig gefehlt, jede Sekunde, die ich nicht bei dir sein konnte."  
  
Tränen liefen über Rans Gesicht und befeuchteten Shinichis Schulter, auf welche sie ihren Kopf gelegt hatte. Sanft strich er ihr durchs Haar.  
  
Plötzlich war der Nachthimmel von vielen bunten Lichtern erhellt und in der Ferne schlug eine Uhr zwölf; das Feuerwerk hatte begonnen. Doch die Beiden rührten sich nicht, sondern verharrten in ihrer gefühlvollen Umarmung. Ran fühlte sich so unendlich glücklich, geborgen, wohl, zufrieden und obwohl Shinichi sie sanft an sich drückte empfand sie eine vollkommene Leichtigkeit und Freiheit, als würde sie schweben. Jede Faser ihres Körpers spürte ihn, es war eine unbeschreibliche Empfindung, jedoch nichts anzügliches, sondern voll von einem fast seligen Gefühl.  
  
Es war, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben....  
Ran schlug die Augen auf. Sonnenlicht schien auf ihr Gesicht und eine frische Brise, welche die Vorhänge umspielte streichelte ihr übers Gesicht. Sie sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie in ihrem Bett in ihrem Zimmer lag, noch in den Kleidern vom Vortag, nur die Schuhe hatte sie nicht mehr an. Hatte sie nicht gerade noch mit Shinichi das Feuerwerk angesehen? Sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, oder??  
  
Enttäuscht sank sie zurück auf ihr Kissen.  
  
/Ich hab wohl alles nur geträumt\  
  
Sie blieb noch kurz liegen, seufzte dann, setzte sich auf und ließ ihren Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Dieser blieb dann auf dem Bild haften, welches wieder au f ihrem Nachtschrank stand, ihr Bild, sie und Shinichi. Hatte sie es nicht gestern im Wohnzimmer liegen gelassen?? Doch dann sah sie, dass daran ein kleiner Zettel klebte. Langsam nahm sie ihn und faltete ihn auseinander. Darauf stand in schön geschwungener Schrift:  
  
Liebe Ran  
  
Es gibt immer nur eine Wahrheit und ich werde sie finden, dass verspreche ich dir. Doch bis dahin bitte ich dich nur auf mich zu warten und mir zu vertrauen. Sei nicht traurig, trockne deine Tränen, glaub an dich und an mich.  
  
Ich bin dir näher, als du vielleicht denkst und wache über dich, dem sei dir gewiss!  
  
Ich werde zurückkommen,...irgendwann...doch jetzt fällt es mir keineswegs leicht zu gehen, denn du fehlst mir sehr. Das Leben ist nicht einfach und verläuft oft nicht so, wie wir es gerne hätten und deshalb muss ich jetzt wieder gehen, obwohl ich viel lieber bei dir bleiben möchte, dich spüren möchte, aber es geht nicht...nicht jetzt.  
  
Bitte, weine nicht, warte einfach auf mich...my angel...  
  
Dein Shinichi  
  
"Es...es war kein Traum...", war alles, was sie zustande brachte.  
  
Sie faltete den Zettel wieder, drückte ihn an sich und schloss die Augen.  
  
"'Morgen Ran!", rief Conan die Türe aufstoßend.  
  
Sie blickte auf, in seine Augen, lächelte glücklich und begrüßte ihn mit einem  
  
"Guten Morgen Conan, na, hattest du Spaß gestern Abend?"  
  
"Ja, sehr, es war ein wunderschöner Abend, glaub mir!", lächelte er.  
  
Sie legte den Brief weg und ging mit Conan in die Küche, um ihm etwas zu essen zu machen.  
  
"Ich auch, es war der schönste Abend, an den ich mich erinnern kann." Sie hielt kurz inne und sah den kleinen Jungen dann an.  
  
"Ach, Conan..."  
  
"Hm..?"  
  
"Ich wollte mich noch bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich die ganze Zeit so eine Blödsinn geredet habe und dich so grob behandelt habe, kannst du mir verzeihen?" Sie lächelte.  
  
"Ach was, längst vergessen!", grinste er.  
  
"Aber, was ich immer noch nicht verstehe; warum trägst du eigentlich eine Brille ohne Stärke?"  
  
"Hä? Wovon redest du?", antwortete er und reichte ihr seine Brille, achtete aber darauf, dass sie ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht sah. Diese nahm sie verdutzt und sah hindurch, worauf ihre ganze Welt sofort verschwamm.  
  
"An dem Abend war die Brille doch runtergefallen, nicht?", grinste er, "Ja, und du dachtest es sei nur Fensterglas, aber dabei waren bloß die Gläser bei dem Aufprall rausgefallen, weil die Schrauben sich gelockert hatten."  
  
"Aha!", meinte sie nur kurz, reichte ihm seine Brille wieder und lächelte.  
  
"Ich mach dir was zu essen, ok?"  
  
"Ja, danke!", sagte Conan nur noch, bevor er aus der Küche schwankte und beinahe gegen die Wand gelaufen wäre. /Oh, Mann, schnell wieder die andere Brille an, ich sehe überhaupt nichts\  
  
Kaum hatte er seine richtige wieder auf, wurde seine Umgebung wieder klar.  
  
Er ging in Rans Zimmer und schaute das Bild an, an welches er gestern Abend den Zettel geklebt hatte, den er geschrieben hatte, nachdem er Ran, die im Park eingeschlafen war nach Hause getragen hatte.  
  
/Ran, verzeih mir bitte, dass ich dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen kann, ich möchte dich doch nur schützen. Aber glaub mir, du fehlst mir sehr, es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass du mir so nah und doch so fern bist. Aber glaub mir, eines Tages werde ich die Männer in Schwarz schnappen und zu dir zurückkommen und dann werde ich dir sagen können, dass du mir der wichtigste Mensch auf Erden bist...just wait for me....my angel... \  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1]  
  
Secret of My Heart  
  
9th Ending Song By Kuraki Mai  
  
donna kotoba ni kaete kimi ni tsutaerareru darou arekara ikutsumo no kisetsu ga toorisugita keredo itsumo soba de waratteru watashi nimo ienai koto ga mada hitotsu dake aru  
  
Secret of my heart utagattemo nai ne  
  
itsu datte sukoshi no mirai ga areba  
  
shinjitsu wa te ni irerareru hazu  
  
I can't say mou sukoshi dake I'm waiting for a chance  
  
konna odayaka na toki motto tsunagatteitai  
  
subete o miseru no ga kowakute  
  
sukoshi hanarete aruku kimi no yokogao ga nazeka  
  
kowaresou de mamoritai motto chikazukitai yo  
  
Secret of my heart wakattekureru yo ne  
  
dare datte nigetai toki mo aru kedo  
  
soredake ja nanimo hajimaranai  
  
I can't say kitto kanarazu  
  
I'm calling for a chance  
  
Can I tell the truth?  
  
sono kotoba iezu karamawari suru kuchibiru ni  
  
Feel in my heart kakusenai kore ijou  
  
'Cause I love you  
  
I will be with you  
  
Wherever you are  
  
Can you feel my heart?  
  
Can you feel my heart?  
  
Can't you see, you're my dream ushinaitakunai yo  
  
taisetsu na kimi to sugosu kono jikan  
  
akirameru kurai nara shinjite  
  
I just wanna say mou mayowanai  
  
Can't you see, you're my dream donna tsukurimono mo  
  
kantan ni kowareteshimau hi ga kuru  
  
dakedo mata itsumademo kawaranai  
  
Secret of my heart Our future is forever 


End file.
